


My Love

by Lizpi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Love, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-08
Updated: 2013-03-08
Packaged: 2017-12-04 16:57:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/712994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizpi/pseuds/Lizpi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The truth about my love... and your love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Love

**Author's Note:**

> Short poem. Our English professor tried to introduced us to his favourite poems and well, this was something I wrote for that class.

My Love

Swallowed by the water,  
swallowed by your mind,  
swallowed by the pure things in your heart,  
I've been kneeling here all of my life.

Waiting for a signal or a sign,  
I've been fooled by you charming eyes,  
driving me crazy until I'm not more than a shadow,  
you can claim, my love, that you are my beginning and my end.

Because in your body I live and die every time,  
because my spirit is weak and needed,  
because without you I'm complete but shattered,  
because you, my love, are my kindness, my fury and my sorrow.


End file.
